Redemption
by ArrowMaster17
Summary: Amelia Gray s pack was murdered by the same hunters that killed her parents. Looking for a new home she moves to Beacon Hills. She also realises that witches exist..and she is one. She meets Scott and the gang and falls for a certain Hale all whilst dealing with being on the Deadpool. Only one thing remains uncertain: can she have the one thing she s never had before, a normal life
1. Chapter 1-past

My name is Amelia Gray and I am a werewolf. When I was younger my family were killed by hunters; those same hunters tried to kill me and currently think I am as dead as my parents. They left me bleeding out, however a pack came by and their Alpha took pity on me, taking me in as his own. Since that day (which happened to be my 10thbirthday) I have been on the run, moving from place to place. In the last seven years I haven`t stayed in the same place for more than a month- Ben, my alpha, said it was for the pack`s safety. Let`s just say our luck ran out…

We had decided to stop in Chicago as the winter had been harsher than usual and the small town motels were all booked up. Ben had a friend there so no one was particularly worried, especially when we saw the loft apartment we would be staying in for the new year. There were at least five different bedrooms and two bathrooms; the kitchen merged into the dining room and the best part: the giant TV. The last time we had a working TV was probably a year ago so this, this was heaven. Being the youngest usually means you're the beta, the last in the pecking order, but Ben always made sure everyone was equal. This meant that when it came to picking rooms we took it in turn for who got first pick and today was my turn. I picked the only room with a single bed- why? Because of two reasons a) double beds make me feel like you can never escape and I always thought they were made for two people and b) it had a punching bag. Being a werewolf means your anger levels are increased, so when you experience a traumatic event at a young age _and_ you're a werewolf, you have _major_ anger issues.

After having a pack meeting, it was getting late; I decided to head to bed to get a good night's sleep. Just as I was nodding off I heard a scream, a scream so loud and so horrified it scared me. I sprinted out of bed already feeling myself start to change and the scene I saw unfolding was something I will never forget: Jeremy and Anna (pack members and lovers) were lying dead on the floor blood still pouring out of them. Ben was engaged in a fight between two hunters whilst the remaining pack members were nowhere to be seen. As soon as Ben saw me I shouted at me to run but I didn`t, my feet planted into the floor. I could`ve run, probably should`ve, but I didn`t. Instead I joined in the battle between the two hunters taking the shorter one on. Every move he made I anticipated and retaliated however he would always block. It went on and on like this until I tried a new tactic. In a blink of an eye I attacked him and almost as fast as I had struck, he went down and didn`t get back up. Triumphant I looked to my alpha and instantly all joy and happiness left me. The hunter was standing over him, her knife embedded in his chest. Maybe with the right treatment he would`ve gotten better but the wounds he had gained from the fight previously made it impossible. I looked up at the female hunter with hatred and what I saw made me hate her even more- it was one of the hunters who killed my parents.

"…Run…"my alpha commanded and this time I did as I was told. I ran and I never looked back.

A month later...

I was walking through a dark forest- the only light was from the moon that lit the sky. As I looked around it I noticed someone else was standing opposite me. He was about my age with brown hair and looked like your average teenager, although, his red eyes signalling he was an alpha kind of ruined the whole normal vibe. He looked at me with a confused stare, obviously doing exactly what I had done. Before he could say anything, I ran. I ran as fast as I could through the overgrown forestry not stopping at his shouts. Suddenly I was pulled into the air, no longer able to move. I felt like I was about to explode- every single atom in me felt like it was being heated up by an open flame. My vision was starting to go blurry and the guy was shouting something whilst looking extremely worried. Before I could figure out what he was trying to say, I felt like millions of facts and memories were being downloaded into me. Then everything went black.

I woke with a start, my breathing rapid even with my attempts to calm it. Thankfully no one was sitting next to me, in fact the whole bus was quiet. As I sat back into my chair, I looked at the place that would become my new home:

Beacon Hills

Feel free to review or comment on any suggestions for where you want it to go


	2. Chapter 2-the begining

I hopped off the bus, very much in need of a stretch; the town looked a lot like the generic town, like ones I had been to so often. Feeling hungry I went in to the diner across the road where I got a burger and directions to where I would be staying. It only took me five minutes to get lost. Thanks to my bad sense of direction, I had somehow ended up in the woods. How? Easy- you take a left when you should`ve taken a right and there you have it. I had given up trying to retrace my steps and was now sitting against a tree, watching a bird. Birds make me feel calm, mainly because they never seem to chirp around me but also because they were my mum's favourite animal. The silence was broken by two voices; both were male and getting closer. If they were hunters, I would already be running and they smelt like wolves. Instead of hiding I chose to see who they were and boy, did it surprise me.

The younger of the two was the boy from my dream. He was wearing the exact same clothes and the only difference was that his eyes were their normal brown. The other man must have been a least 4 years older with his black tousled hair and his green/blue eyes. He stood guarded (unlike his partner) and I could tell he was good friends with death. You know what they say: takes one to know one. Their reactions were almost as different as their age- the alpha looked a mix of shocked, scared and anxious whilst the other man simply looked at me with curiosity.

"Hey, I-I`m Scott. Y-your real, you were in my dream…but your real," Scott managed to get out, confusion overwhelming him.

I sat there starring up at them, figuring out my next move. I could do what I was getting rather good at: run, I could stand/sit my ground and let them make the next move or I could say something (I`d have to figure out what to say as well but I could say something)

"I, err, I don`t know what you're talking…so I`m just gonna walk away, slowly," so I picked option three, kind of.

Before I could get anywhere the older man was standing right in front of me, his eyes glowing a beautiful blue. In response I did the same and he smiled slightly marvelling at me- me eyes, unlike any other werewolf, were yellow with purple flecks. I pushed passed him and went back to option 1; this time he didn`t stop me, in fact he stopped Scott from going after me. Swiftly, I exited the woods and managed to find my new residence. Ben had lots of allies which he told me about in case anything ever happened to me. A few months after he took me in, he claimed me as his daughter (in normal terms he adopted me) meaning anyone who disrespected the alpha`s daughter disrespected him and his other allies. Even though he was dead people still respected him and his pack, well old pack. I knocked on the door to Thomas` house- even though he knew I was coming; I was still nervous about how he would react. He opened the door and looked at me with sorrow and comfort" Hey Amelia, come in. Here, let me take your bags and I`ll show you your room."

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, it`s really kind of you," I replied as I gave him bag.

"Oh don`t worry about it, Ben was like a brother to me so you`re like my niece. Your like family."

After we went up the stairs, he pointed to the second door along and let me go in first. It was nice: single bed the way I like it, desk and wardrobe made out of wood, a punching bag and finally a lamp in the corner. The walls were white but Thomas had left paint in the corner so I could paint them how I wanted. He had signed me up for school at Beacon Hills High School so I could start tomorrow and left my bags on the bed. He went downstairs so I could settle in on my own. I spent the remainder of the night painting my walls, unpacking my stuff and trying, and failing, to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be my first day of a normal life since I was ten and I guess I was worried. Also, I kept thinking about the man with Scott. Why? I felt strangely pulled towards him. As I felt a migraine start to come on I slipped into bed and fell asleep.

leave reviews- they`re really helpful


	3. Chapter 3- a new start

"Wow, you`re a really good artist," Thomas said, "Just a reminder: school starts in an hour."

I nodded in response, deep in concentration whilst I finished my last tree. I painted my walls so they looked like the forest and the ceiling like the sky; this way I could always be with nature. Finished with my walls I went over to the wardrobe and picked out my favourite clothes: a dark blue shirt, black ripped jeans, my favourite leather jacket and biker boots. I did my hair so that one side of my parting was braided back and the other side was in a fishtail plait. Anna taught me how to do my hair so that I looked like a warrior. I grabbed my bag, shoved my notebooks and stationary in and headed down stairs to get breakfast. Thomas was downstairs eating toast and jam as I picked out an apple, said goodbyes and headed out.

I took Thomas` motorbike (which used to be Ben`s so Thomas said I could use it any time) and got to school fifteen minutes early so I could register. As I entered, I got a few stares from stupid stereotypical jocks and some glares from dumb-looking cheerleaders. Acting like I knew where I was going I walked through the hallways trying to find my destination. Finally I found it; although just as I found it the bell went so next time I start a new school I would get there early.

"Um, excuse me. I`m Amelia Gray: the new kid. I was told I could get my timetable here."

"Oh, of course sweetie. Let me just…there. Here you go," As she talked I tensed up at her friendliness. I wasn`t used to it, "Your first class is intro to business with Coach Finstock. I`ll take you seeing as I have nothing to do."

She manoeuvred the halls with so much ease she could probably do it with her eyes closed. We came to a stop outside a rather large classroom that was quite full. She opened the door and introduced me to the coach, the class and anyone else in a 1 mile radius.

"New girl, I`m the coach and the business teacher. Find a seat and maybe you can answer some questions for us," he gave the rest of the class a look which I couldn`t help but respond to:

"Okay, first I`m a woman. Secondly, if you want to embarrass your class then don`t try and use me because I sure as hell know how to beat you at many different things."

His face was probably the funniest thing I had seen in a while, other than the rest of the class attempting and failing to hide their laughter. I took the seat at the back of the classroom and during walking to the back I passed a shocked Scott. Great- I was going to have to deal with him as well as the sexist staff. The coach had tried to continue the lesson and hide his embarrassment however I could tell that his reputation and current mental state was scarred. The remainder of the lesson was filled with insulting the class, picking on the lacrosse team and leaving us to read a text book while he sat sleeping. It ended just as I started to get a headache so as soon as we could leave, I dashed out of the classroom intending to find my locker. Sadly, and annoyingly, Scott and a goofy looking guy literally dragged me into an empty classroom and stared at me (what was with Scott always needing another man with him). No one was saying anything just giving each other weird looks. Well if no one was going to say anything there was literally no point in me standing here. I went to exit the room although three other girls and a younger guy came in.

"Does anyone want to tell me why I`m here or should we just stand here and waste our break?" I asked with as much authority as I could muster.

"We want to know what you are," replied the girl with brown hair in a rather matter of fact voice. The boy with Scott looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Malia, did we not talk about this."

"What?! Oh, right," she then obviously remembered something and turned to me, "We are a pack and this is our territory and we want to know if your dangerous."

In response, everyone but us sighed like this was a common occurrence. I wasn`t exactly sure how to answer as I knew very little about what I was myself, all I knew was that somehow, I was a werewolf and a witch…Yay for me! Instead of answering I kind of shrunk away- Scott noticed this and added, "We just want to help you. Your new in town and it might be nice to have some friends."

"I`m a werewolf like you, but I guess you already knew about that. I`m also a, well, I`m also a witch."

They looked at me with two main emotions:

-awe

-annoyance

"Next we`ll meet a zombie, no offence," the ginger said.

I would of replied, but everything started to spin; that headache was getting worse by the second. Everyone looked worried and Scott came over, catching me before I could fall. There was a small collective gasp as my eyes started to glow more purple than yellow and sparks came out of my hands. Quietly I asked for my bag- inside was a tube of pills for this exact situation. I swallowed one but unfortunately it was too late meaning I was about to start spouting Latin. I was about to leave when someone came into the room and guided me quietly out of school, Scott all the while next to me on the other side. I was placed gently into the car and just before I passed out all I heard was, "C`mon, we`ll take her to Doctor Deaton."

sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and reviews are always welcome


	4. Chapter 4-new allies

3rd person

Thankfully the roads were rather empty so when Derek broke the speed limit occasionally it went unnoticed. In the back of the car Amelia was getting worse- she was starting to gasp, chocking on some invisible force. Scott was trying his best to wake her out of whatever trance she was in however any attempt he made failed. They pulled up to the animal clinic and Derek carried her bridal style into the clinic hoping it was a quiet day. Doctor Deaton was not surprised at the abrupt entrance, he was surprised at the condition of the girl.

"What`s going on?" he asked, dreading whether he was right.

"You remember the girl I told you about, from my dream. This is her and it turns out she is a werewolf and a witch," Scott replied as he confirmed Doctor Deaton`s theory.

"Get her on the table."

Derek laid her on the table, all the while worried about her health. Derek never got like this- he never stressed this much about anyone, even Scott. Deaton was trying to calm her down, talking to her calmly but, yet again, nothing was working. He decided to do something that could go extremely wrong but from what he knew the alternative was a lot worse. Doctor Deaton went to the storage room and got the key for a draw he had not opened in a long time. He came back into the room with a wooden box that had the engraving R.G on it. Inside were four crystals: one blue with a water droplet engraved on it, one red with flame on it, one green with a leaf on it and a white one with three lines on it. Each represented an element, although these were only the common ones. There are more rare ones such as a lightning one, a light one and a darkness one. He placed one on each of the corners of the table she was on and started to light candles which he placed in between each crystal. He circled the table once more pouring mountain ash this time. Finally, he lit a match and dropped it onto the mountain ash. Purple flames burst up and they all backed up waiting to see what would happen next. Suddenly, Amelia sat up; her eyes were entirely purple and you could hear the Latin she was saying. Some of the equipment around the room started to float around the room, and as it did, the wolf in her started to come out as well. Her claws grew and her ears elongated- Derek was gawking in awe at the process, never taking his eyes off her. The flames grew about a meter and then it ended, just like that. She fell back on to the table, shutting her eyes as she collapsed

Amelia`s point of view

My head felt like it was going to explode. As I opened my eyes, I saw three blurry figures standing over me. Slowly, I tried to get off the table but whilst doing so I experienced serve vertigo. Two strong hands caught me and steadied me. My vision cleared and I saw it was the man who was with Scott in the woods. That wasn`t the only surprise- I was now in some sort of lab with Scott, the man from the woods and a guy in a lab coat.

"Please can you tell me where I am and who you are. The only person I know is Scott and I`ve only spoken to him a few times" I croaked out, my throat as rough as sand paper.

"I`m Doctor Deaton: the veterinarian. That is Derek Hale and you are currently at my animal clinic."

"I can introduce myself," grumbled 'Derek'.

How ironic- I`m at an animal clinic! I looked back and forth between Derek and Doctor Deaton who were glaring at each other.

"Can I ask how you stopped me going, how do I put this, full on witchy?" I asked directing the question at the doctor.

"I used the elemental crystals," I gave him a quizzical look and he added, "Did your parents never teach you about them? They help witches control their powers."

"My parents died when I was ten; a pack took me in and I never looked into it after that. Too many bad memories."

"Are you with your pack now?" Derek asked rather intrusively.

"No- they were murdered by the same hunters that killed my parents. I`ve been running since."

At that there was an awkward silence. I thanked them and left when I realised the time. They complained but I kind of just walked through them. With that I headed home, a new set of allies and answers found.

the next chapter may be delayed as I have end of year exams all week. Wish me luck!


	5. Chapter 5- a certain somebody

When I got home, I went straight for the coach. Even after passing out a few times I was still tired; as soon as I closed my eyes images bombarded my mind. It was just like on the coach except this time it felt like I was experiencing every single one. Within a minute, I suddenly knew about 18th century witch craft, my ancestors and a lot of powerful spells. The most interesting thing, however, was the fact that apparently, I had seven elemental crystals in the box my mum gave me. I had never questioned them- I`d always thought they were just decretive. My new-found information didn`t keep me from my sleep, though, so I lay back again and closed my eyes not to open them again for hours.

The next morning, I woke up in a good mood and decided I`d fit in a run before school. Still on the couch, I crept up to my room and got changed into new clothes all whilst trying my best not to wake up Thomas. I managed to get back down the stairs and as I closed the front door I felt a sigh of relief. Now relaxed I plugged in my headphones and started to run as 'cherry pie' began to play. I couldn`t help but dance every once in a while as I ran- it was a really good classic! I reached a crossroad and instead of taking the route that circled back to the house, I took the route that led directly into the woods. Today was a one of those days where your adrenaline spikes and you feel like you can do anything. Mind you, I`ll probably break my leg within the next thirty minutes but times where I feel this happy are rare. You either take it or leave it. I was now sprinting; all I could feel were my feet pounding on the ground rhythmically and the wind blowing my hair back. I`d missed the sense of being free. I still miss having a family or a pack. Scott and his friends are lucky they have each other and so many of them are alive. My train of thought changed as I remembered what I experienced last night. Those spells I now know, well what if I could practice them and not hurt anyone (other than unfortunate trees). Slowly, I came to a stop when I saw no one was around. I started to chant quietly and before I could repeat the chant a little flame appeared in my hand. This may seem good but I was trying to conjure an ice cube not a flame. I was going to need practice.

Ten minutes later I was getting the jist of it. I left the patch of flowers I had grown and was about to start growing a tree when I smelt something familiar and human. It was the scent of the man at the vets and in the woods: Derek. As I turned around he came closer, a lot closer. I reached the full 180 degrees and I felt his breathe on my face, his eyes completely focused on mine. We stood there for a what felt like minutes and eventually he said something:

"Are you feeling better, yesterday you scared us," he said in a gruff yet soothing voice.

"um, yeah. I just lost control. Sorry," I stuttered starting to sound like Scott.

"Why are you sorry. Of all people, I know what you mean- I am a werewolf after all."

He said the last part as if it were a joke but no laughter escaped him. I should have walked away at that moment however I couldn`t bring myself to do so. I suddenly felt drawn into a memory although the strange part was that was not mine, it was Derek`s. Flames were surrounding me (or him as I was seeing it through his eyes) and smoke filled my throat making it impossible to breathe. I was gasping in fear and pain- tears were slipping down my cheeks more and more frequently. I could no longer take anymore, sadly I couldn`t escape it- at least not currently. Still utterly emerged in the memory, I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand caress my cheek, wiping away some of the tears. It wasn`t mental, it was physical so it must have been Derek. Feeling him muttering reassurance, I snapped out of it. I hid my face in his shoulder as he hugged me.

"Hey, Amelia, it`s okay- just breathe. There is no smoke just clean air. There we go."

Now all I wanted to do was go to school and, therefore, I whispered goodbye and headed home for a shower which I was in extreme need of.

Derek`s point of view

As she walked away I hoped with all my heart that she was stronger than me- what she had just seen, had made him hurt for so long. That feeling he had towards her was even bigger and he couldn`t help but wonder if she felt the same way. He had only met her three days ago, yet he was more concerned for her safety than he was for anyone else in the world. Knowing Beacon Hills, something was bound to happen and when it did he would be standing next to her, protecting her from anyone or anything that tried to harm her.

Back to Amelia`s point of view

I had just finished my shower and was humming as I opened my wardrobe. What should I wear today? There was the casual option which consisted of ripped jeans and a nice cropped top with a nerdy doctor who quote ("Run You Clever Boy And Remember" Clara Oswald). Then there was the fancier outfit- a white and black dress, my grey cardigan and knee high leather boots. Neither interested me so I opted for the third option: black jeans with vines embroided on, a white cropped top with the illuminati symbol, pumps that laced up to just over my ankles and an indigo leather coat that stopped in between the knee and thigh. I had sewn on a patch for every place we had visited so I could remember them all in my own way. I did my hair so it was all down except small plaits here and there. I wasn`t the kind of girl who cared about fashion, but boy, did I look good. It wasn`t even a girly pretty look, it was more of a 'don`t mess with me' look. My six pack was visible and the jacket was rather fitted so my legs and arms looked extremely muscular.

I swiftly exited the house and was about to hop on my motor bike to go to school when Scott and his mate showed up in a jeep and offered me a ride. It would be rude to decline and I could always get the bus home so I parked my bike and opened the door to the back seats. The younger boy from yesterday was there; I jumped in next to him and we all sat there rather awkwardly.

"So, um, you`re a witch?" the younger boy said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah but I`m also a werewolf," I replied noticing how everyone always forgot the wolf part of me.

"Hey, if you had a nickname it would be the "hybrid"," the guy driving said very pleased with himself.

I laughed quietly to myself as I remembered the last time someone had called me that.

"I meant to ask: other than Scott what are your names? I never found them out."

"I`m Stiles and the puppy you`re sitting next to is Liam. The red head you met yesterday is Lydia and the girl who was rather blunt was Malia. She was a coyote until recently and she is still getting used to social graces."

"Ah, well thank you for the ride but I need to go to my locker. Or at least find it and then not get lost afterwards."

With that I headed into school and had an argument with my locker. Lockers are seriously annoying, mainly because of the lock. I tried my code six times before it worked! It wasn`t even my first time using it as well. At least my social life was more successful than my ability to open locks without destroying them permanently.

 **Sorry for the delay. Exams took up most of my time and then I was in the countryside with no wifi.**

 **Hope you like the doctor who nerdy moment and reviews are welcome! The next chapter will come quicker**


End file.
